


Dandelions: A one shot

by roxxypie (lilmess)



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmess/pseuds/roxxypie
Summary: Roxy loves being able to see Earth how it should be seen instead of like a desolate wasteland of a fallen civilization. John loves being able to tell her what things are, living on the Earth like he should've all those years ago instead of holed up in his room all the time.





	

Roxy walks across the green grass, her shoes long forgotten somewhere she’d already been. The ground was so much nicer to walk on when there were plants everywhere softening everything. Considering she’d never seen a real life tree in her whole life, the new earth they inhabited was a bit of a culture shock. Spending hours just sitting around in the nature, looking around at flowers and plants and wildlife, anything she could get her hands on. There wasn't all too much she could figure out though, just enjoying everything when it came around. 

She didn't go out specifically looking for new parts of the world, but the second she stepped foot outside it was just an overwhelming amount of wonderful things that she needed to explore. Though she did have a favourite. Dandelions. Picking big bouquets full of them, learning to loop them together in necklaces and wreaths and crowns, giving them to her friends. 

John, on the other hand was always ready to show off things he remembers from his old world. He could name off different types of trees, all of the flower names (if he could see it), explain how to approach an animal. All things he'd just picked up from living on earth with nature and life all around him. Not like he was an amazing explorer of the Earth. Just lived on it. He follows along with Roxy, watching her from a few feet behind. He knew dandelions were just crappy weeds, but they were everywhere and she adored them. Making wish after wish to assure the perfect lives of everyone here on Earth C. Bending over, she grabs up a whole lot of them all at once, a big bouquet of bright yellow. 

"You think this is plenty?" Roxy spins around, holding the flowers out to John with a wide grin on her face. She has nearly two fistfuls, trying to hold them with just one.

"I think that's way more than enough. How many does it really take to make a flower crown?" John takes a few steps closer while he speaks, bringing his hand up to cover his eyes from the sun. Glancing around he looks out for anyone else near them before looking back to Roxy who had already sat down to work. Looping the ends together over and over to keep them nice and tightly locked. John moves to sit down next to her, watching her fingers work slowly.

"I've gotta make two, one for me one for you. Pretty simple to figure out we're gonna need more than your usual amount of flowers. Double that actually. Go you for knowin' math, John. Very smart," Roxy is practically beaming from ear to ear, turning her head slightly when talking to John, "You know I'm jokin', pullin' a fast one on you."

John watches her hands move while she speaks, barely paying attention but still being able to place them all in order perfectly. "Jeez Rox, I knew you were joking. Considering I know my times tables up to--" He's cut off by Roxy laughing, falling back against him, arm wrapped around her tummy. "Hey! Don't laugh at me! You're just jealous I know all my times tables!"

"Ooooh my god you're such a nerd!" She doesn't stop laughing, her words barely heard over the breathy laughter that just wouldn't stop it seemed. Slowly it comes down, her breathing getting deeper as she controls it, sighing softly, "That was good. That one was really good."

"...I know them all the way to 13. Not a lot of people can say that. Most only know them up to 12." He says this so proudly, clearing his throat, "But... I bet with all your science and coding experience you know them too. Which is no big deal! But you're not as impressed as girls used to be. When I first told Rose she tried to ask me out right then and there."

Roxy's hand lifts up, giving John a gentle pat on the shoulder as she nods, "Ok bb, you keep believin' that." 

A huff is heard from John and they both know the conversation is over, Roxy won. John lost. His time tables memorization is still uncool even as a god. A cold breeze flies through the leaves above them, ruffling them against each other. They're both aware that wasn't Mother Nature playing with them but let it stay quiet anyways. 

Minutes pass, soon turning into nearly half an hour. Flower crowns took longer to make than John thought. Roxy had finished her first a while ago, but spent extra time on the second to make sure it was perfect. It was for John of course. 

"Ok, it's all done. Close your eyes," She sits up properly now, back to John until she knows his eyes are closed, finally turning back around to face him. "Don't open 'em 'til I say you can."

John nods, scrunching his eyes up tight when she asks him to, "As long as this isn't an elaborate scheming prank with Jane. Then I'll really get you!"

Roxy covers his mouth as she lets out a short laugh, leaning on one hand to come in close to the boy in front of her. Scooting over on the grass, she lifts the flower crown up and onto his head. The bright yellow against his black hair contrasts beautifully, just causing her to grin even more when she sees it on him. 

"Can I open my eyes now?" John says this nervously, barely able to feel the flowers in his hair. 

"No, not yet," She whispers, leaning in close to kiss his cheek just gently, leaving a small black lipstick mark there. The grin comes back and she looks ecstatic when he grins as well. A blush comes up on his cheeks before hers, and his eyes open behind his glasses.

"Thanks for the uh. Cool flower crown," John couldn't help the wide grin on his face, leaning over to pick up the other flower crown putting it atop her head. "Now we can match."

"If we match you might as well return the favour." It didn't take him long to lean in for a kiss to her cheek, just needing that little nudge from her. But, she catches him halfway, pressing their lips together instead. It was short and sweet, leaving the two of them smiling with bright blushing cheeks and dandelions on their heads. 

A light breeze flits by them, blowing a soft warm air through their hair, causing her to laugh and shake her head.

"I know it's you."


End file.
